


Cottage

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Het Relationship, Complete, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Nighttime, One Shot, Poetry, Spoilers, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: A continuation of Episode 4's short rhyme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece of poetry so please be gentle.

Barefoot upon the beach she walked,

pins and needles on her tongue,

to that old seaside cottage,

once forlorn.

Cool moonlight glowed,

upon the worn closed door,

no blood but his spilled,

on that dangerous night.

Knock or flee she thought, 

so slowly the door opened,

an invitation extended,

accepted at once.

No love lost only gained,

his arms were gentle,

his kisses were warm,

but did she appreciate ?

For death did loom,

so Corky knew.

Again she walked,

upon the sand so light,

and his envy ?

It burned bright.


End file.
